Interactive input systems that allow users to inject input such as for example digital ink, mouse events etc. into an application program using an active pointer (e.g. a pointer that emits light, sound or other signal), a passive pointer (e.g., a finger, cylinder or other object) or other suitable input device such as for example, a mouse or trackball, are well known. These interactive input systems include but are not limited to: touch systems comprising touch panels employing analog resistive or machine vision technology to register pointer input such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,263; 6,141,000; 6,337,681; 6,747,636; 6,803,906; 7,232,986; 7,236,162; and 7,274,356 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0179001, all assigned to SMART Technologies ULC of Calgary, Alberta, Canada, assignee of the subject application, the entire disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference; touch systems comprising touch panels employing electromagnetic, capacitive, acoustic or other technologies to register pointer input; tablet and laptop personal computers (PCs); personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other handheld devices; and other similar devices.
Although efforts have been made to make software applications more user-friendly, it is still desirable to improve user experience of software applications used in interactive input systems. It is therefore an object to provide a novel method for for manipulating a graphical user interface in an interactive input system.